


To set Me Free

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Cherik One Shot- When Erik Dies [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Loss of Control, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: Charles is mind controlled by Shaw and is out to use him agaisnt Erik. charles has no choice the other mind is too strong but will Erik's love for Charles save him and snap him out of his trance or will do what he is asked and finished what he started?





	To set Me Free

Charles was unaware of the dangers of his surroundings but why should he be? his mind was clouded by something else, not even his own. His mutation muddled with hatred and anger as he approached a blooded Erik Lehnsherr on the ground. Charles' natural blue eyes were seeping into the red as blood as he approached closer with a knife in his hand.   
"I should have killed you sooner" he growled. Erik to a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly biting his lips until it bleeds.   
"p..please.. snap out of it... Shaw.. he is controlling you" stuttered Erik as he managed to get himself off the ground, his knees shaking and a hand gripping his badly injured waist. Charles came face to face with the man he was supposed to love and he slowly raised the knife to his throat the happiness in his eyes no longer there.   
"Leave. Shaw. Out. Of. This" he screamed, the knife slashing Erik until he had him close to his arms.

Erik now close to death looked his lover dead in the eyes knowing the real Charles was there, somehow... he wanted to say goodbye at least, that one last goodbye.   
"Charles. I love..." he didn't have time to finish his final words as the knife dug deep into his chest. He gasped, slow and painful gasps as Erik took hold of Charles' arms a little longer. Erik looked at Charles once more to see the flow of his blue eyes return to normal. He smiled. Charles awoke from the spell that had consumed him, that made him the prisoner of their own revenge. They finally got what they wanted.   
"E.. Erik?" Charles cried as he felt the weight of his lover in his arms. Charles looked down and saw what he had done, the knife still lodged in Erik's chest. Charles had coupled onto the ground tears bearing down from his sore eyes as he cradled Erik in his arms. His blood is in his hands now.

Charles cried and cried stroking Erik's bloodstained hair.   
"OH GOSH! I'm so so sorry.. this.. this is all my.. my fault" he cried pulling Erik tighter to his chest. Despite the pain Erik laughed and pecked Charles on the cheek, his lips meeting his warm skin. He held his hand as it shook a bit but Charles kept him calm.  
"it's...it's not your fault" he whispered so gently as he held Charles' hand tightly, pulling him closer.   
"but.. but I stabbed you.."   
"no. you.. you were being controlled, this wasn't you. Charles.. remember. I.. I love you" Erik muttered, his voice faded to a whisper. Charles cried harder.   
"I... I love you too" Charles cried again. "Erik.. Erik! ERIK!" Charles screamed this time shaking Erik roughly wanting him to wake up but he didn't wake up. He died knowing at least he was loved and that Charles didn't have to live with the pain that he it was his fault. But the memory still lingers on, his memory was the reasons for his breakdowns.

Charles walked down the beach in Cuba trying to forget but it all came back. Charles cried, he screamed and shouted to the world.   
"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME? I this who I am? Forever alone" He whispered to himself silenty as in his hands was a locket, he opened it and there in its single slot was photo of Erik, of Erik on the night they met. Charles kissed it. Charles than walked slowly back the other way not turning back only forever loved and wanted by the person he killed.   
"thank you for setting me free" Charles whispered and dropped the locked on the beach in Cuba.


End file.
